


The Show

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Hockey RPF, Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie had been dreaming about the draft for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).



Charlie had never been the one with the natural talent, that was Adam or Connie or even one of the Bash Brothers, but he loved it more than all of them combined.

Most of the ducks clipped their own wings, in college where classes soon overtook practice or the knowledge that as a woman you would never make it a career. Some left it through injury, ACL’s and shoulders and wrists and some just never loved it like he did. When it came down to it, only Adam and he made it to the show.

Adam went high first round to the Flyers, not first, not with the still niggling weakness in his wrists, but high enough to be noticed.

Charlie went in the two hundreds and was pleased for it, what he wasn’t so sure about was going to Pittsburgh with Adam in Philadelphia.

They met again in the press scrum, not that anyone was looking at Charlie. They were all crowded around Adam and the other first rounders. Orange, it turned out, was not Adam’s colour. He looked harried and awkward, though he’d been looking like that since Charlie met him so it wasn’t much of a stretch. Adam grinned when he caught sight of him and motioned him over through the crush of reporters.

Charlie tugged self-consciously at the arms of his sweater, he’d been wearing them for most of his life but this one seemed somehow _bigger_. Finally he made his way through the crowd and Adam grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a hug.

“We made it!”

He was drunk on the experience of it; he knew how much the Flyers need good forwards, so he knew his chances of going straight onto the team. Charlie would be gobsmacked if he doesn’t see him in the Wells Fargo Centre come October. He knew he’ll spend at least a year in Wilkes-Barre but hopefully he’ll meet Adam on the ice again before long.


End file.
